1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a label printer, and in particular to the structure of a front cover of the label printer, which simplifies mounting and feeding of label paper in the printer.
2. The Related Arts
In a conventional label printer, a label paper feeding mechanism is arranged inside the label printer. Each time the label paper is to be replaced, the operation of replacing label paper is constrained by the internal structure of the label printer. For example, the label paper must be installed along a feeding path inside the printer. The trend of miniaturization of the label printer makes the internal space of the printer substantially reduced, which in turn leads to complication of the mechanics inside the printer. Thus, the internal paper feeding mechanism and the mounting of the label paper into the printer become troublesome to the general users.
In the trend of miniaturization of label printers, the arrangement of the label paper inside the printer and the design of the paper feeding paper inside the printer are important factors. With the internal space of the label printer substantially reduced, integration of parts and efficient use of the internal space of the printer in order to provide efficient means for installation of label paper is one of the most important challenges of the development of the label printers.